


Langgas

by yucc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Era, Character Study, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Movie Spoilers, for Event Dirgahayu 70 Tahun Indonesia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setelah 98 tahun, akhirnya ia memperoleh kebebasannya, kemerdekaannya.</p><p>untuk <i>event</i> <b>Dirgahayu 70 Tahun Indonesia</b> dari <i>Derpina Saraswati</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Langgas

**Author's Note:**

> **lang.gas** : _Adjektiva (kata sifat)_ tidak terikat kepada sesuatu atau kepada seseorang; bebas.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Captain America: The First Avenger** adalah sebuah film yang disutradarai oleh _Joe Johnston_ , dengan naskah buatan _Christopher Markus dan Stephen McFeely_ , diproduksi oleh _Marvel Studios_ dan didistribusikan oleh _Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures_ , berdasarkan komik karya _Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby_.
  * **Captain America: The Winter Soldier** adalah sebuah film yang disutradarai oleh _Anthony dan Joe Russo_ , dengan naskah buatan _Christopher Markus dan Stephen McFeely_ , diproduksi oleh _Marvel Studios_ dan didistribusikan oleh _Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures_ , berdasarkan komik karya _Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Ketika masih muda dan belia dan belum mengenal betapa kejamnya ledakan granat medan perang, Bucky hanya berpikir untuk menyelesaikan sekolah, lalu segera mengejar karir sebagai atlet profesional atau insinyur bersama dengan sahabatnya yang hobi mendesain, Steve. Sepanjang masa pendidikannya, Bucky memang tergolong berprestasi meski tidak sepenuhnya merupakan anak teladan, sebab bagaimana pun juga, ia kerap terlibat perkelahian demi membantu sang sahabat pula, Steve.

Mengesampingkan adu jotos yang ia lakukan di gang-gang kecil sudut Kota Brooklyn, seharusnya Bucky bisa melanjutkan karir dengan gemilang, seandainya ia menamatkan sekolahnya. Kenyataannya: _tidak_ , masa menuntut ilmu secara formalnya tamat ketika ayahnya meninggal dan ibunya tertinggal sendiri untuk mengurus empat orang anak, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Sebagai yang tertua dari empat bersaudara, Bucky merasa sudah kewajibannya untuk menjadi tulang punggung keluarga.

Maka, keputusan yang ia ambil adalah, keluar dari gedung yang menguras pundi-pundi di rumahnya, dan beralih berbuat sesuatu yang dapat menambah pemasukan demi kelangsungan hidup ibu dan adik-adiknya. Bucky boleh berhenti mengenyam pendidikan akibat situasi, tetapi adik-adiknya tidak boleh putus mengejar mimpi mereka.

Mengenai hal ini, ia merahasiakan kondisi keuangan keluarganya tersebut dari Steve. Anak itu tidak perlu tahu, karena bisa-bisa ia terpengaruh dan atas dasar solidaritas, memilih keluar dari sekolah menengah atas juga. Bukan bermaksud untuk menghina, tapi melihat kenyataan saja, tanpa ijazah yang setidaknya akan menempatkan Steve di satu posisi di balik meja kantor, kawannya itu tidak akan dapat melanjutkan hidup.

Keluar dari sekolah berarti memvonis diri untuk selamanya bekerja “kasar” di Brooklyn. Bucky mampu dan sanggup menghadapi cibiran atau tatapan merendahkan yang tertuju padanya, si mantan juara kelas. Bucky mampu dan sanggup pula mengangkat peti-peti berat di pelabuhan ke arah pasar, namun tidak dengan Steve yang menderita asma itu. Alih-alih menambah sen di dompet, Bucky hampir seribu persen yakin, uang keluarga Rogers malah akan terbakar dilalap pengobatan rumah sakit.

Maka, keputusan yang ia ambil adalah, memalsukan keluarnya dari sekolah dengan rumor-rumor perkelahian, sementara ia sesungguhnya sedang menarik dus-dus berat sayuran untuk dijajakan di pasar. Pada akhirnya, sekolahnya benar-benar termakan oleh rumor itu, dan absennya yang telah berminggu-minggu itu, tanpa perlu dipertimbangkan lagi, segera membuat ia dicoret dari daftar siswa tahun terakhir.

Steve tidak tahu, tentu saja, orang itu memang terkadang sensitif berlebihan, namun tumpul luar biasa di saat yang lain. Sahabatnya pasti sedang fokus dan sibuk dengan mempelajari bahan-bahan ujian yang menentukan ia akan mengikuti graduasi tahun ini atau tidak. Mengingat hal ini saja, di tengah terik matahari pelabuhan, sudah dapat membuat Bucky tersenyum kecil. Sahabat kecilnya pantas mendapatkan semua hal baik yang masih tersisa dalam dunia ini untuk hidupnya.

Selepas graduasi, Steve baru sungguh-sungguh sadar bahwa sahabatnya, satu-satunya yang menerima ia apa adanya, Bucky Barnes, tidak lulus bersama dengannya. Bucky mensyukuri surat panggilan wajib militer yang datang ke rumahnya, sehingga ia jadi punya alasan untuk memberi tahu Steve kebohongan mengenai hal apa yang membuatnya meninggalkan sekolah. Ia tahu Steve sangat ingin bergabung dengan militer, membela Amerika, menjadi warga negara yang berbakti dan segala tetek-bengek lainnya. Ia tahu, dan ia menggunakan hal tersebut agar sahabatnya perlahan menjauhinya karena rasa terkhianati, sempurna untuknya tetap menyembunyikan alasan sesungguhnya ia putus sekolah.

Steve bisa memilih masa depan yang lebih cerah, yang bukan berbalutkan bubuk mesiu dan tertutup oleh asap ledakan granat. Sebagai sahabat dan teman yang sudah menemani sejak kecil, Bucky ingin yang terbaik untuk kawannya itu.

Namun demikian, takdir memang tidak ada yang pernah tahu. Kepergian ibu Steve membuat mereka dekat kembali, dan pada suatu hari, Bucky terpaksa menceritakan alasan sesungguhnya ia keluar dari sekolah. Ia mendapat bogem mentah dari Steve, yang sebenarnya tidak seberapa kuat karena kurangnya jumlah tenaga, tapi tetap sakit sebab tulang-tulang jari Steve menabrak tulang pipi Bucky. Semua itu sudah tidak apa-apa bagi Bucky, karena Steve sudah sukses lulus dan memang tak ada lagi yang menahan kebenaran bila memang harus bocor.

Sesungguhnya, Bucky ingin tetap di Brooklyn, melihat Steve jadi arsitek, atau pelukis terkenal sampai ke pusat Kota New York, melihat sahabatnya sukses. Lagi-lagi, ia harus menelan ludah mendapati dirinya akan mati sebelum bisa melihat senyum cerah di wajah sahabatnya yang berhasil menunaikan mimpi. Panggilan ke Inggris sudah terasa seperti vonis hukuman mati, dan Bucky tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyanggupi serta berpamitan pada Steve.

Selaku Sersan di pasukannya, Bucky bertanggung jawab atas puluhan nyawa. Sekalipun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga infantrinya tetap utuh, tentara-tentara bawahannya sudah tahu dengan sendirinya, bahwa bertempur di Perang Dunia II sama dengan menjemput kematian. Mereka sudah siap, walau rasanya akan tetap pedih ketika tubuh ditembus peluru atau kepala terpental oleh karena ledakan ranjau. Pada akhirnya, seluruh “perjuangan” ini akan disebut negara sebagai bakti dan arwah tumbal-tumbal warga pangkat rendahan berkedok “Tentara Nasional Republik Federasi Amerika” akan dipuja-puja mereka yang hidup, yakni politisi tambun yang hanya menunggu jayanya nilai kurs seusai perang dimenangkan Amerika.

Mengetahui semua itu tidak berarti Bucky akan berhenti menyumpah dan berteriak sakit ketika badannya menjadi eksperimen dokter Nazi yang gila itu.

Tidak pula Bucky berhenti mengutuk negeri yang membuat sahabatnya menjadi bahan eksperimen, yang meskipun berhasil, tetap membuatnya berada di garis terdepan untuk mati sia-sia.

(“Aku membela negara ini, dengan kebanggaan di dada, Bucky. Apalagi sekarang aku dapat berjuang denganmu. Demi Amerika, demi perdamaian di bumi ini.”)

 _Bodoh_ , rutuk Bucky jauh di dalam kepalanya, sementara wajahnya menciptakan senyum menenangkan untuk kawan, untuk teman sejak kecil, untuk sahabat hidupnya hingga akhir, Steve Rogers, sang Kapten Amerika.

“Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap bersamamu sampai akhir.”

Janjinya tak dapat ia genapi, karena tubuhnya duluan jatuh bebas ke suatu lembah salju antah-berantah.

Jatuh,

jatuh,

jatuh,

sampai teriakan _BUCKY!!_ sudah tak lagi dapat gendang telinganya tangkap,

sampai dunia menggelap di sekitarnya, sampai kira-kira tujuh puluh tahun berlalu.

—

Tidak ada yang ia ingat saat tubuhnya dipaksa menjadi pembunuh berkode nama Winter Soldier oleh HYDRA.

Tidak ada yang dapat ia rasakan saat lengannya diubah menjadi metal langka yang dibangga-banggakan HYDRA yang mereka namai sebagai Vibranium.

Tidak ada yang dapat ia kutuk saat memorinya sedikit-sedikit kembali ke dalam kepalanya yang begitu berantakan juga kosong di saat bersamaan.

Semua karena sejak awal takdir tidak pernah memberinya pilihan selain menjadi James Buchanan Barnes dan mengikuti alur kehidupan orang tersebut.

[Ia tak punya pilihan selain melepas sekolah demi keluarganya. Ia tak punya pilihan selain memenuhi surat panggilan negaranya. Ia tak punya pilihan selain menjadi robot yang berada di bawah kendali orang lain. Bahkan ketika Kapten Amerika berdiri di hadapannya, ia tidak punya pilihan selain mendengarkan ocehan orang yang terjebak pada masa lalu dan mengira dirinya masih sama dengan James Buchanan Barnes di tahun 1945.]

Keputusan-keputusannya tidak pernah seratus persen pilihannya, karena yang membuat keputusan-keputusan tersebut selama ini selalu lingkungan, dan situasi, dan kondisi, dan takdir, yang berputar mengelilingi sekitarnya.

Ia hanya boleh memilih antara pilihan yang buruk, atau pilihan yang lebih buruk lagi.

—

└ _”Who the hell is Bucky?”_ ┐

—

.

.

.

Tetes-tetes air jatuh ke lantai gudang tua yang sunyi, hingga suara terdengar menggema ke sudut-sudut ruangan.

Seorang pria terlihat menatap tanpa ekspresi pada lantai kotor gudang yang dingin. Salah satu lengan pria itu terjebak dalam capit khusus yang mampu menahan kemampuan vibranium, bahan dasar lengan pria tersebut. Rambutnya terjuntai lusuh dan poni-poninya berminyak, akibat tidak pernah sempat lagi membasuh helai-helai cokelat gelap tersebut.

Di ujung pintu, dua pria lain berbicara dengan bisik-bisik, meski hal tersebut percuma, sebab ia dapat mendengar tiap-tiap kata yang dipertukarkan oleh karena fisiknya yang berkali-kali lipat lebih unggul dari ia di tahun 1945. Ia tidak tertarik, karena semua ini akan diakhiri dengan pencabutan nyawanya.

Ia jelas terkejut ketika langkah satu dari dua pria itu datang mendekatinya. Wajah seseorang yang dahulu pernah menjadi bagian yang hampir tak terpisahkan dari hidup lampaunya, kini berada tepat di hadapannya.

“Buck, aku tahu kau mengingatku. Aku tahu kau mendengar semua yang aku biarakan dengan Sam barusan. Kami sadar, bahwa kami tidak punya hak apa-apa untuk menahanmu di sini. Ini adalah hidupmu. Kami akan melepasmu sekarang juga.”

Ia masih menatap tanpa ekspresi iris biru langit di hadapannya. Kapten Amerika mengambil napas, kemudian lanjut berujar, “Aku ingin tetap ada di sisimu hingga akhir, namun kita berdua tahu kalau janji itu tak lain dari sebuah kenaifan masa lalu. Aku akhirnya bisa menerima,” Kapten Amerika mengambil jeda untuk memejamkan mata dan kembali menarik napas, “kalau kau yang sekarang bukan kau yang dulu lagi, sebelum perang mengubahmu, Bucky.”

Tidak ada reaksi berarti darinya, mungkin karena itulah mata Kapten Amerika perlahan terlihat lebih basah dan kepalan tangannya bergetar dengan hebat.

“Aku akan memastikan, bahwa kau sekarang ini adalah orang yang bebas, sepenuhnya bebas, Bucky. Kau berhak memutuskan, memilih, memiliki segala yang kauinginkan untuk kehidupanmu. Aku tahu ini sudah sangat terlambat, bahwa aku seharusnya sudah mencarimu sejak aku bangun, sejak tahun dua ribu dua belas, mungkin sejak jauh sebelum itu, di tahun seribu sembilan ratus empat puluh lima, alih-alih mengejar Nazi atau HYDRA atau apapun nama mereka, yang tidak ada harganya bila dibanding dengan dirimu. Bucky, sungguh, maafkan aku—“

“Benarkah,” ujarnya tersendat, dengan suara yang terdengar serak karena air terakhir yang ia minum mungkin sudah lewat jangka waktu satu hari, “aku bebas memutuskan, bebas memilih, dan bebas memiliki segala sesuatu di dalam hidupku ini,” jeda kembali tercipta, ia mengangkat wajahnya,

“Steve?”

Air mengalir dari sudut mata Steve, seseorang yang dahulu menjadi bagian yang hampir tak terpisahkan dari hidup lampaunya, dan hingga kini, masih berniat mendampinginya sampai akhir hayat, sampai ke ujung dunia.

Steve mengangguk-angguk dengan cepat, lalu segera menambahi, “Tentu saja, Bucky. Semua itu bebas kaulakukan, dan perlu kauingat baik-baik, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang datang dariku. Sejak lahir, seharusnya kau memang bebas untuk memperoleh seluruh hal baik yang tersisa di dunia ini, seperti yang selalu kaukatakan padaku dulu.”

Ia memejamkan mata, kepalanya sedikit tertusuk oleh memori mengenai kata-kata yang sama yang pernah ia berikan pada pria di hadapannya.

Ia memejamkan mata, dan akhirnya menerima, bahwa ia memang adalah James, adalah Bucky, adalah Aset, adalah Winter Soldier, dan adalah James Buchanan Barnes. Seluruh luka yang terbentuk sejak 1917 hingga 1945 dan sejak 1945 hingga 2015 adalah yang menjadikan dirinya yang sekarang.

Ia memejamkan mata, dan memastikan bahwa ke depannya, ia akan dapat memutuskan, memilih, dan memiliki banyak hal baik atas keinginannya sendiri.

Setelah 98 tahun, melalui pengorbanan, melalui perang, melalui pertempuran, ia akhirnya menyadari, bahwa perjuangan untuk kemerdekaannya akan selalu dimulai dari sini, dari jauh di dalam dirinya sendiri. Usahanya pribadi untuk menolak apa yang dipaksakan lingkungan, dan situasi, dan kondisi, dan takdir, adalah satu hal yang dapat mengantarkan ia pada kebebasannya sendiri.

Steve melepas capit yang membelenggu lengan metalnya, yang kemudian ia pandangi begitu lama, mulai dari ujung jari, sampai tanda bintang merah di lengan atas, sampai ke pertemuan antara vibranium dengan kulit bahunya.

“Satu langkah kecil demi satu langkah kecil….”

Bucky memejamkan mata, lalu mulai memenggal putus lengan kirinya.

( _Ini adalah pilihannya yang pertama, dan pilihannya adalah suatu pilihan yang baik.)_

**Author's Note:**

>  **penjelasan:**  
>  Dalam canon Marvel Cinematic Universe, Bucky adalah sahabat karib Steve Rogers (Captain America). Bucky lebih dahulu masuk ke militer sebelum Steve, dan secara ofisial mati demi negara di salah satu misinya dengan Steve, dengan cara jatuh dari kereta di Austria. Sepanjang hidupnya, saya menyadari bahwa Bucky hidup seperti "dijajah"; dijajah oleh lingkungan, oleh situasi, oleh kondisi, bahkan dijajah oleh takdirnya sendiri. Selama hidupnya dari 1917 sampai 1945 dan dari 1945 sampai 2015, Bucky ingin bebas dari belenggu penjajahan jiwanya ini, namun ia baru mengerti bagaimana memerdekakan dirinya di 2015 (dengan sedikit dorongan dari Steve, dengan akhirnya membuka diri untuk mendengar pendapat orang lain yang selama ini selalu ia blokir dari gendang telinganya). Bucky akhirnya bisa menjadi orang bebas, dengan melawan segala sesuatu yang menjajahnya. Bucky menciptakan hidupnya sendiri, mulai detik ini, dan di akhir cerita, pilihan yang ia buat menyimbolkan bahwa dirinya kini adalah sungguh James Buchanan Barnes, sungguh pernah mengalami segala kepahitan hidup dan pengorbanan dan peperangan dan pertempuran, serta sungguh adalah orang yang merdeka.
> 
> .
> 
> tadinya buntu, eh lalu ingat kalau bucky udah 70 tahun juga sejak dia di-brainwash hydra. :"""") ~~dan lagi akhirnya kesampean bikin steve dengan bucky /halah /alasan /padahalmaubikinstuckylangsung~~
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Langgas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619268) by [Amusuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk)




End file.
